


The fault.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, also mentioned kanapana or kananpana or whatever their ship name is, kanan is a gr8 friend and you and nico are gonna get married ayy, kinda angsty but ends fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “Maybe she doesn’t even like me…”Fights before getting married? It's more likely than you think.





	The fault.

“Do you thinks she hates me?” You asked. She was lying on the floor meanwhile Kanan cleaned around. Kanan looked like a housewife and You like You.

“Nope.” She answered. She wasn’t looking at her; she was looking at the dusty counter in front of her with an almost challenging look on her face. You groaned.

“Then why is she so angry at me all the time? Maybe she doesn’t even like me…” Kanan tried to hit You’s head with the broom but couldn’t. You had gotten used to dodging Kanan’s attacks since she was a kid, but at the same time Kanan had gotten used to having a backup plan. She placed the broom and You’s face and You got away coughing and sneezing. “Why would you do that, Kanan-chan?!”

“She likes you, You-chan. She loves you. She’s just a little—” You sat down, rubbing her face, trying to get all the dust and filth out it.

“She’s mad all the time, now. Mad at me. If I bring her flowers she’s allergic to those, if I don’t then I don’t care and I’m an idiot. If I hug her too tight then I’m clingy, if I’m not I’m too cold. I don’t understand her.” You sounded too sad and Kanan patted her back. “Maybe I just can’t understand her, Kanan-chan.”

“It’s just that she’s stressed out, you know? With the wedding and all of that coming.” And You’s heart stopped beating for more than one second. Wedding. That word had been making her heart do weird things, lately.

“Does she even want to marry me?!” She almost hit her head against the table. Kanan stopped her.

“She does, You-chan. She wants to marry you so much she wants the wedding to be perfect. You know how Nico-chan can get over little details. All worked up with crazy-looking eyes.” Kanan patted You’s head because Kanan thought pats were a great way to show someone your appreciation. “She loves you, You-chan.”

“But we fought, now. And you said it yourself: the wedding is coming. Are we even ready to get married? I mean, I shouldn’t be here of all places if I’m about to marry the girl I love, you know? I should be holding her hand and by her side, giving her kisses on the cheek and…” She was blushing too hard and stopped. Kanan smiled.

“Everyone fights. And when I say everyone, I mean it. Even Hanayo-chan and I have some altercations from time to time.” She knew You would be impressed at that statement and she was.

“Really?” She asked. Kanan nodded and sat down next to her.

“We can get pretty passionate about things.” That was all her explanation, plus a playful smile and an upwards gaze. “But that doesn’t mean we don’t love each other. Remember the first few months after you started dating Nico-chan?” Kanan asked. You nodded. “You came here every week, sometimes days and days in a row because you two had had an argument or a disagreement. But Nico-chan still proposed to you, right?” You nodded again. “Because she loves you, You-chan. She knows just an argument won’t tear your relationship apart. She’s sure it won’t. You understand? It’s not like you don’t have a healthy relationship and it’s not like you two don’t love each other to death.” And You couldn’t say that was a lie.

 

“I was waiting for you.” Nico was sitting in front of their front door and You gulped. Nico stood up and kissed her out of the blue. It was like in the movies, You thought. The world stopped and everything seemed to be like out of fairytale. You felt butterflies in her stomach and felt like a teenager again. “I’m sorry.” Nico said (muttered). You was frozen. Nico looked at her in the eyes. The look in her eyes had always been one of her favorite things about Nico. It made You’s world turn upside down.

“I’ve been terrible to you lately and I sadly have no excuse. I just can repeat that I’m sorry endless times and hope you’ll someday forgive me. I love you, muscle-head. I really do, and even if I’m a shithead all the time you have no idea how much my heart races when I see you. You make me say this sappy and gross things about love and that’s why I love you. You make me feel… You make me happy, muscle-head. You make me feel hope and smile without thinking.” You noticed her eyes were watery. She had been crying. You’s heart broke and she hugged Nico before it could shatter into more pieces.

“It was my fault, Nico-chan. I should be the one saying sorry.” You said, letting go. Nico shook her head. She was smiling a bit.

“It was mine, You.” She said.

“It was mine, Nico-chan, really. It was all my fault.”

“Shut up. It was mine.” Her small smile was gone and had been replaced with a frown.

“It was mine!” You didn’t want to be so loud but she couldn’t help it.

“I’ll say it one more time, You: It was my fault and that’s it.” Nico was pointing at her and it felt like a threat, but Watanabe You had never cared about threats. She smiled like she knew Nico liked; more to the left.

“But it was mine.” She tried to sound serious but sounded playful instead. Nico chuckled.

“Yours then.” They kissed again and You wondered how could a kiss be so healing.

**Author's Note:**

> so 4/7 day of the song thing i'm doing: ready!! boom. if i had fully based this on the song they would have ended up hating each other lol. fun fact: i didn't know they were getting married until i wrote the word 'wedding' lmao. also thanks to a tumblr anon now i'm love nicoyou so bear with me. i think that's all? thanks for reading, hope you liked it and see you tomorrow (with maybe two (2) fics instead of one, omg)!! peace out! o7


End file.
